Potash
by see03
Summary: Australia has put in a bid to buy Potash Corporation, which handles Canada's natural resources. Matthew isn't happy with this and confronts his brother, only to learn Aidyn's true reasons behind the offer. YAOI AUSTRALIA X CANADA MATURE


_Potash Corporation, in Canada, was a big story a few months ago because there was talk of it being bought by another company in Australia, and a lot of people demanded that the Canadian government step in to stop the process, because it was one thing to sell something like The Bay or Tim Hortons, and then it was a completely different story to sell Potash Corporation, since it is our biggest business that handles natural resources in Canada, like wheat. It just wouldn't be right to let a company in a foreign country handle something like that, and last I heard, the Canadian government had stepped in and stopped the proceedings._

_This story is something that popped into my head when I first heard about it on the news. Thank you Hetalia for spicing up the news for me XD  
_

* * *

Potash

* * *

"Australia, how could you?"

The continent nation looked up, surprised when his brother uncharacteristically charged into the room, anger clean on his face and in his voice. Other emotions were obviously trying to wedge their way in ahead of the anger, though – confusion and hurt.

"What are you talking about, Canada?" he asked, slowly putting down his work and looking up at the heaving man.

"How could you," he repeated. "How could you put in a bid to buy my Potash Corporation?"

Australia bit his lip. "It's an open market, Canada. Anyone can put in a bid –"

"It's not a normal business, Australia!" the cold nation interrupted, his hands slamming down on the desk. The other winced slightly.

"I know that…"

"Then why, eh?" Canada cried, his face reddening. "Potash Corporation handles my _natural resources_. For you to want to buy that…" He looked away, blushing further.

"Yes?" the Australian prompted, standing and moving around the desk. He took Canada's arms in his hands, keeping him in place when it seemed the other would edge away.

The blonde only shook his head, glasses shifting slightly as he did.

"There's a reason that I put that bid in," he murmured, tipping his head down towards the other. Achingly slow, he sucked the skin on Canada's neck, nipping and licking in soothing circles.

"A-Australia," Canada gasped, his eyes sliding closed.

"I want you, Matthew," the brunet confessed, his hands tightening reflexively, fear that Matthew would reject him increasing as the silence stretched between them.

"Th-that's why…?" Matt asked shyly, averting his gaze.

"Yeah."

"Australia," Canada breathed softly, eyes shining as he stood up on his tip toes. His arms slid around the larger man's neck and his head slowly tipped back, lips parting on a quiet exhalation.

"Please call me Aidyn," he fairly begged, his wide hands moving down Canada's body to hold his hips as they stepped backward towards the desk. When Canada's rear bumped into it he paused only long enough to hop on. Australia eagerly situated himself between Canada's thighs and once again latched onto his neck. Letting his hands slip under Matthew's shirt, he grew impossibly hard when the smaller man moaned into their kiss.

Hands shaking only slightly, Canada slowly lifted his hoodie, pulling it off completely and shoving it behind his head to serve as a pillow. He gasped and arched up off the desk when Aidyn's lips closed around his nipple, sucking it through his undershirt. "O-oh!"

"Matthew, Matthew," the Aussie chanted softly, his hands fumbling with the buttons to Canada's jeans.

The bespectacled blonde giggled. "L-let me," he insisted, lightly pushing Aidyn's hands away and quickly undoing his pants. They were immediately stripped off by the other.

"Have you…done this before?" Aidyn asked, slightly suspicious of Canada's suddenly self-assured demeanour. That didn't prevent him from slipping a hand into Matt's boxers, though, and fisting his half-hard cock in his hand.

Matthew moaned, body twisting deliciously under the brunet's. "O-only once," he finally answered, face beautifully flushed, "b-but you being j-just as n-nervous as me is h-helping."

Aidyn smirked, slowly pumping his hand up and down. "I'm not nervous," he denied, flicking the pad of his thumb over the head of Canada's erection.

"Liar," Matthew gasped, grinning up at the other. "Mmmmm, Aidyn, that feels s-so good…."

"I'll make it even better," he promised. Bending slightly, he let his breath ghost over the head of Canada's cock, making the other nation moan loudly. Not wasting any time, he wrapped his lips around it, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it.

Canada cried out, his hands coming up to fist in Australia's hair. "Yes, yes!" he shouted, and Aidyn smirked around the dick in his mouth. Who would've thought that Matthew'd be a screamer.

He gagged slightly when Matthew pushed him down a little too far, but easily relaxed and deep throated the thick cock. He hummed slightly around it, and Canada shuddered, the vibrations creating wonderful sensations that danced up and down his spine. When Australia started fingering him, the blonde jerked in his grasp.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Aidyn panted, his hand pausing in its ministrations.

"N-no, I'm just n-not used to it."

"Okay," he acquiesced, slowly down his movements within Matthew. Soon he had Matthew at full attention again, and he moved up and down on the other's length, his tongue gently entering the slit at the top as he easily shoved three fingers in and out of Canada's hole.

"Mmm, A-Aidyn, s-stop, I'm gonna…."

Releasing the twitching cock with much regret, Aidyn gazed down at the sight his brother made as he unbuckled his khaki pants. Canada lay on the desk, his legs shamelessly spread to give him a clear sight of his glistening entrance. Above it, Matthew's balls were pressed up tight against his body, prepared to release his load upon his stomach, but prevented by the hand Australia kept firmly wrapped around the base.

Canada whined, drawing Aidyn's attention to his red, swollen lips. "Please, Aidyn, please," he panted, his hips trying to rise and fall.

After shoving his boxer's aside enough to let his erection spring out Australia bent over Canada's prone form to reach into one of his desk drawers. His lips reconnected with Matthew's, tongue thrusting in and out easily in a silent mimicry of what he so desperately wanted to do in the other's ass. Grunting when his hand connected with the small bottle of hand lotion he'd been searching for, he popped it open and poured a liberal amount on his cock, using his free hand to create an even coating.

"Canada, this is probably gonna hu –" Australia tried to warn, but Canada interrupted him again.

"Just put it in me," he pleaded, his whole body quivering. "Fill me," he sobbed in pent up passion, he hips moving desperately against the hand still preventing his orgasm.

Unable and unwilling to ignore Canada's call, Australia thrust forward, his cock slowly entering Matthew until he was in to the hilt. He stopped, panting, trying to catch his breath so he wouldn't hurt Canada in his haste to reach completion.

"Aidyn, Aidyn," the other was calling out, head thrown back. "Move, please move."

Letting go of Canada's cock, which immediately shot some cum out onto both their stomachs, Australia gripped the hips in front of his and began rocking forwards, pulling out almost completely before shoving himself back in.

"Faster, faster," Canada chanted, his hands reaching up to tangle in his own blond locks. Matthew's body moved beneath Aidyn's, keeping pace as the Aussie picked up his speed, slamming into the Canadian so hard the desk groaned slightly as it shifted on the floor.

"Matthew, I can't hold it in much longer," he groaned, hips pistoning forward faster, the rhythmic sound of slapping skin echoing in his ears.

"M-me too," Canada gasped, his cock bouncing up and down as Aidyn practically shoved his body across the desk. Pressing up suddenly to wrap his arms around Australia's shoulders and seal their lips together, they caught each other's shouts as each came.

"Mmnf," Matthew grunted when Australia collapsed on top of him. "Heavy." Aidyn immediately rolled them over so Canada was spread out atop the other, and Matthew sighed blissfully, snuggling closer to the southern nation's heat.

"I thought you were doing it to take control of me," he admitted bashfully, threading his fingers with Aidyn's.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Matthew," the brunet vowed, pressing kisses to the top of his head.

Canada smiled softly. "I know that now."


End file.
